


it’s all pudding

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: food and sex.





	it’s all pudding

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Massu’s skipping down the street, swinging his bag of pudding ingredients with each step. He’d be whistling too, except that he’s not very good at it and ends up deafening anyone who happens to be nearby. Great for large crowds, though.

As he rounds the next corner, he sees the stranger leaning up against the wall, a cigarette hanging from his lips. It’s not the best part of town, but it’s the only place where Massu could get the most important part of his mother’s recipe. Sacrifices and all.

“Hey,” the stranger says as Massu walks by. “Want some candy?”

Massu is wary, but the stranger’s hair is pulled back with sparkly barrettes and anyone with sparkly barrettes can’t be bad. “Okay,” Massu agrees as he jogs over.

The stranger is wearing a trenchcoat, which he reaches into and emerges with a giant lollipop. “Here you go,” he says, the corners of his lips turned up in something like a smile. “Enjoy.”

Massu’s eyes widen at the size of the candy and reaches out for it, accepting it with several bows of his head before he gets a closer look at this man. “Green Ranger!”

The other throws his head back and laughs, looking down at Massu with an amused expression. “‘Ohkura’ is fine.”

“I’m sorry,” Massu says quickly, his face flushing. “I never learned your name.”

“Well now you know.” Ohkura stands tall, looking from left to right. “What are you doing in such a neighborhood?”

Massu holds up the bag. “Pudding.”

Ohkura’s ears perk up, his eyes lazily traveling down to the bag and back up to Massu’s face. “Pudding?”

“Yup!” Massu grins, noticing Ohkura’s shocked reaction. “Does Ohkura-kun want some too?”

“Do I,” Ohkura scoffs. “Does Yoko like boobs?”

Massu’s smile falters, recalling that awful Recommen segment. “I think so?”

Chuckling, Ohkura pets Massu on the top of the head and motions for him to lead the way. They chat as they walk, finding common ground with food topics (and Ryo, but neither one really wants to talk about him) that keep them occupied until they reach Massu’s apartment.

“Ohkura-kun?” Massu asks as he invites Ohkura inside and starts setting things up in his kitchen. “What were you doing in such a neighborhood?”

Ohkura laughs. “Scouting for ass. The poor ones are easier. Don’t tell anyone – it would ruin my image.”

Massu blinks and tilts his head. “But you left for pudding?”

“Of course.” Ohkura sheds the trenchcoat and folds it neatly before setting it on the back of Massu’s couch and joining him. “Pudding is greater than ass _any day_.”

A few hours later, the pudding is chilled and Ohkura and Massu are in heaven. Incriminating sounds echo amidst the noises of whatever variety show was on TV, but it’s purely from the taste of Massu’s delicious pudding.

Happy that he’s not the only vocal eater, Massu doesn’t hold back when he feels the urge to moan at how good it is. It’s even better when Ohkura follows with his own; it makes Massu feel like a good person for making someone else that happy as well.

They’re both sitting on the floor, the empty pudding bowl on the table in front of them as they sigh in unison and lean back against the couch. Massu’s head slumps onto Ohkura’s shoulder and he honestly can’t move it; he’s about to apologize when Ohkura’s arm snakes around him and he leans his head against Massu’s, holding him in a way that makes Massu feel even better on top of his pudding high.

He’s amazed that someone else likes to cuddle after filling up on delicious food too, and he wonders why he didn’t befriend Ohkura sooner. Clearly this is the man he’s meant to share meals with. He wants to ask what other foods Ohkura likes, and maybe invite him to dinner sometime, but all coherent thought is halted when Ohkura turns his head and licks at the corner of his mouth.

It takes a second for Massu to react, but then he’s blinking and looking up at Ohkura questioningly, and the other laughs. “You had some on your face,” Ohkura explains. “Shouldn’t go to waste.”

Massu nods, fully understanding, yet he gasps when Ohkura leans in and presses their lips together. He’s certain there isn’t any leftover pudding in his _mouth_ , but Ohkura’s tongue is searching anyway and it’s actually a good feeling to taste him mixed in with the pudding and a hint of smoke.

He doesn’t realize he’s being lowered until his back hits the carpet, the firm weight of Ohkura’s body settling on top of his as he gasps in a mixture of surprise and something else, inadvertently letting Ohkura further inside his mouth and finally kissing him back. Ohkura makes a deep noise of satisfaction, slipping his fingers underneath Massu’s shirt and trailing them along the side of his belly, which adds to the good feeling and has Massu letting out a soft moan.

Ohkura presumably takes that as permission to keep going, his hand sliding further between them until Ohkura’s cupping his erection through his pants. Massu didn’t even know he was hard, and it’s more out of shock than pleasure that he gasps again, but then Ohkura’s fumbling with the drawstring of his pants and dipping his hand inside to touch him directly and his pitch reduces to a low rumble of approval.

“I knew you’d be vocal,” Ohkura whispers against his lips, only pulling away long enough to speak before he’s coiling his tongue around Massu’s again, kissing the air out of him as he strokes Massu just slowly enough to make him whine for more.

Every light in the apartment is on, but Massu sees nothing but the backs of his eyelids and feels everything, Ohkura’s hands on him, Ohkura’s breath on his face, Ohkura’s own hardness against his thigh. The scent of Ohkura’s cologne reminds him of the wrapping paper his favorite chocolate comes in, perhaps that’s intentional, and Massu’s so wrapped up in his senses that while he notices his pants being tugged away, he has no desire to do anything about it.

“Is this okay?” Ohkura asks softly, dragging his lips down Massu’s jawline until he’s sucking on his neck.

Massu moans in response, which he supposed could be construed as an affirmation, and regardless Ohkura takes it as one. He’s gentle, continuing to squeeze his fingers around Massu’s cock as he slips the ones on the other hand inside him, one after the other, each one slick with the lubricant from Ohkura’s trenchcoat. It feels a little awkward at first, but then Ohkura pokes a spot inside him and he’s arching his back, unabashedly crying out and automatically pushing back in hopes of feeling it again.

Ohkura strokes the gland lightly, murmuring comforting words into Massu’s neck as Massu’s body trembles below him. “Are you going to let me finish this?” he asks, moving his lips up to Massu’s ear where Massu can hear and feel the desperation in Ohkura’s breath.

He’s nodding before he knows it and at once the fingers disappear, leaving Massu feeling a little empty and very uncomfortable until Ohkura’s pushing his legs up and out, hovering over him and leaning down to kiss his lips as he starts to push inside. Massu gasps and grasps onto the carpet with both hands, digging his nails into the material until Ohkura’s all the way in, and thankfully he waits until Massu’s body has gotten used to him before pulling out just enough to thrust back in.

The sound that leaves his lungs is encouraging, not painful, again surprising himself that something so intrusive could feel so good. He barely registers that Ohkura’s prying his hands away from the carpet and placing them on his shoulders, where he continues his clutching and hears Ohkura breathing harder in his ear.

Ohkura changes his angle and hits that spot, making Massu moan shrilly as his back arches and Ohkura groans deeply at the way Massu tightens around him. He continues to push through it, his voice mixing in with his breath until his mouth is latched to Massu’s neck to stifle the noises.

“Ohkura-kun,” Massu whispers, nosing around Ohkura’s face until he finds his ear. “Ohkura-kun feels good.”

Ohkura’s body shivers and then he’s leaning on one arm, thrusting faster as his free hand wedges between them and wraps around Massu’s length. Massu’s breath hitches and he doesn’t know whether to push up or back, ending up doing a little of both as he falls into Ohkura’s rhythm and feels himself begin to let go.

“Ohkura-” he starts, a warning, but Ohkura’s growling and pumping him as fast as he can while continuing to graze that spot, and Massu’s coming before he’s ready for it, his body tensing as his moans get stuck in his throat. He feels all of Ohkura moving inside him until finally he stills and spasms, his arms curling around Massu’s shoulders as he collapses on top of him with a long sigh.

Massu’s eyes fly open as he becomes aware of his surroundings, what just happened and who it happened with, but he has no urge to protest or even move with the way he’s so relaxed under Ohkura’s weight that’s holding him down.

He wants to say something, and the first thing that comes to mind is, “That was better than pudding.”

Ohkura snorts indignantly, shifting enough for Massu’s legs to straighten out and making no effort to move. “ _Nothing_ is better than pudding.”


End file.
